Emerge
by Emzeekay
Summary: There's more to the punk daughter of Zeus than anyone ever knew. She has weaknesses, she is vulnerable. The story of our favourite, Thalia Grace. Set after The Last Olympian.
1. The Past Remembered and Forgotten

Somehow, happy as I should be, I wasn't happy. At all. Yes, the war was over, Kronos was dead. At least for another century. Yet, I just couldn't manage to crack a smile, like I can usually pretend that everything's alright and I'm the happiest person in the world. I just couldn't. Instead of trying at it again I just told Percy that my injuries hurt a lot, and I was happy but that was not even half the truth.

I just hated not knowing. Why I was in such a state of melancholy, I was unsure. Usually I protested against the tears that threatened to fall down my face, but this time I let it out, I couldn't care less if everyone else thought I was a weakling. I just didn't care anymore. What was wrong with me? Why did I sound so pessimistic? Maybe because my optimism had died during the war. Wait a minute, death. Half my hunters had died in battle. I knew every one of them personally and I was simply attached to them all. I thought this family would be permanent and no one could abandon me here. But I guess I was wrong. It wasn't their fault and they weren't to blame.

If people thought Annabeth was suffering from Luke's death, then you could just say I died. Luke was like the only reason for me to be alive, and if you lose the will to live, it's because your source of life has gone. Annabeth didn't know Luke nearly as much as I did, he was like the other half of me, and I didn't join the hunters before because I just couldn't. Luke and I had something stronger than just love. We knew each other like the backs of our hands, every tiny detail, like we were reliving each others lives. When he sided with Kronos, I understood the pain and agony he had been through the time I wasn't there for him. He'd told me in a dream that he felt half dead and if the gods did nothing about it, Kronos sure would. His main goal was to bring me back alive, and after he'd done that, he would help Kronos take over. But during the time I was a tree, and he had poisoned me, I went bonkers. I was enraged, and I just could not believe that Luke would do such a thing. And then I never believed in family, in love as long as there was no guarantee of a permanent situation. Annabeth must have noticed, but I guess she didn't let on, as she had found Percy. Percy, on the other hand, was actually a copy of me. But with arguments and a few insults here and there, we were close, but not close enough for me to accept him to the family. I learned to keep my distance long ago.

My mother was a psycho, what Zeus saw in her, I have no clue. Jason, my little brother was dead. I was never close to my mother, but after his death I hated her. I ran away, and then… well after many incidents I still could not get over Jason's death. But somehow, I don't know why, I didn't believe he was dead. The facts just don't go. Maybe, just maybe, I'll find out someday.

Many people wonder why I kept Jason a complete secret. The reason is, I didn't want another reason for people to see my vulnerability. That's why I had a punk rock hardcore personality, so no one would question the mask and see the weak hurt girl inside.

"Thalia, you better go up front, Lord Zeus is back and he is definitely going to award you." Charlene, one of my hunters, said.

"If not blast me to pieces." I muttered as I made my way further into the throne room with my crutches.


	2. Melting Away

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, hope you like it. I decided to lighten up the mood a little bit and sorry to disappoint the thalico fans, there isn't going to be any romance between those two.**

**I'd like to thank Mindrider and TheOnlyMarauderette for reviewing and appreciating my work and also leaving signed reviews! I'd thank borthiswayy and farrofan too, if you signed the review! thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>As I stepped into the throne room, Dad and Poseidon were having a pleasant chat. Wait, that never happens. Well, I guess it was the Fates' way of saying miracles could happen. I looked around to see the throne room with a light weighted environment. I also observed Annabeth and Percy talking away and I smirked. I noticed some people were more injured than me, but really, I did <em>not<em> need that assurance. I decided to be in a good mood, instead of brooding about the past and returned the smile Percy gave me instead of turning away. I willed myself to believe things would get better.

My thoughts were interrupted as Dad called my name. "Thalia, I award you for bravery and promise to help in filling the Hunters' ranks."

Lady Artemis smiled. "You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud, and all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I am sure."

She seemed to be eyeing Hades. I saw Nico sitting at the foot of his throne and he was the happiest I'd seen him.

Hades shrugged. "Probably."

Artemis glared at him.

Intimidated, Hades mumbled, "Okay, I'll streamline their applications."

Immediately all the pain was replaced with pride. The ranks would be filled and the fallen would achieve Elysium, and so would Luke. "Thank you my lady." I bowed to all the gods and stood by Artemis' side with a smile on my face, this time I didn't need to be fake.

After Dad bestowed gifts on all the heroes, I returned to the entrance of Olympus and limped my way to the elevator. I tripped and almost fell, almost because a son of Hades caught me.

"Whoa, you okay?" Nico asked, his dark eyes glowing with concern.

"Yep, if you didn't catch me there, I'd probably have broken my leg." I answered straightening up. "Oh wait, I already did that."

He cracked up. "So the war's over, huh?"

"Thankfully." I nodded.

"And we weren't the Child of the Prophecy."

"Again, thank goodness. I couldn't take much more anyway, that's why I'm a Hunter."

"I know right? I helped Percy out of the goodness of my heart, yes, but I also did not want to be the Child of the Prophecy either."

We walked to the elevator and Nico pressed the 'Lobby' button.

"It sucks to be a child of the Big Three." I commented.

"Yeah, but at least I'm on better terms with my dad." He wrinkled his nose. "They _need _to get better elevator music. Like, Green Day, or something."

I laughed. "I know, and I just _love_ Green Day. I didn't know you were into alternative."

"Yeah, well I listen to them when I'm not being chased by monsters. So what're you gonna do now?"

I didn't know why but I just told him the truth. "Search for Jason."

"Uh, who's Jason? You're a Hunter, you shouldn't be-"

"Before you start assuming crap," I cut him off, "Jason is my long lost brother. Everyone assumes he's dead, but I believe he's somewhere out there."

"Oh, so how did he, um…"

I explained everything to him and added, "The facts just don't match up, there's no proof he's dead. I think Hera has something to do with it, but I'm not really sure."

"Your mom, she must've known."

Normally, I get very enraged at the mention of my mother. This time, surprisingly, I didn't react normally. "Yeah, she must have. But the drunkard died in a stupid car crash…" I tried my best to fight the tears, but to my dismay, my invulnerability was displayed yet again.

And surprisingly, Nico didn't laugh at my weakness. Instead, he lightly patted my arm. "Hey it's okay. Our floor." He pointed at the exit and walked down with me to the exit. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'll search for your brother's spirit, and I'll talk to your mom. If I don't find him in the Underworld, I'll find him in this place. But, I'm usually better with ghosts."

I smiled. "Thanks, Nico. It really means a lot to me. Meanwhile, I'll do my usual job and look for other girls who want to be Hunters."

"Hey, don't find too many though, or I'm gonna lose ground." He chuckled. "Keep in touch, cousin." He waved before disappearing into the shadows.

Now that I had something to look forward to, a quest in mind, I was in a relatively good mood. I would find Jason, if it was the last thing I do.

The majority of my mind was occupied with this thought while the other part was concerned with something else. Why had I given in to Nico and told him everything? Even Luke didn't know about this. I had a strange bond to that son of Hades, no not love, but friendship. Was it instinctive trust or a slip of tongue, I didn't know. What I knew was Nico and I had a lot in common, and for once I wasn't afraid to accept him into the family.

I also realised something else: by displaying my weaknesses I was actually becoming stronger. By overcoming my fears and letting go of the past my mask was slowly melting away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I also started a new story called Reunite, based on my theory of what's going to happen after _The Lost Hero_, please read!**

**Amber Viridien**


	3. Unbroken Trust

I pulled out an arrow and prepared to shoot. Shutting my left eye, I changed the angle efficiently to hit bull's eye.

"Nice shot Thalia!" called Charlene, and I could hear them clapping.

"Well done, my lieutenant, although I never expected you to fail anyways." Smiled Artemis.

I bowed, "Thank you, my lady."

"Enough training for today, I must say I am impressed by all your performances and all of you deserve rest after a day of hard work," she said, tying up her auburn hair, "and so we shall camp here tonight, and by we I mean all of us including me."

There was more clapping to this announcement, as Artemis never let us get out the easy way, we all needed sleep; and plus, she was going to stay with us, which was a matter to clap alone.

After setting camp, which took about five minutes, we went inside our individual tents to spend the night. I fell asleep without changing into my pyjamas because I was far too tired. I had been up several nights to keep watch. I wasn't enforced to, but I just volunteered, because I needed time and space to think.

It had been a few weeks since the day I left Olympus, and so far Nico wasn't keeping his promise. I tried Iris-messaging him, but it always got rejected. I felt neglected yet again, and started brooding over the past, remembering times where I thought I had a family and gave in to their requests and shared the deepest secrets of life, but fate was cruel on me again. But I didn't bother anymore. I guess I was getting used to all of life's little tricks, little because there were so many. A near death experience, turned into a tree, betrayed by my beloved, forgotten by a friend, neglected by a father's wife, underestimated by a Hunter and despised by a cousin. The only speck of light on all this dullness was Artemis.

Artemis always appreciated me, complemented me, never underestimated me and most importantly trusted me and believed in me. I would never let go of it, I vowed to myself that I would try my hardest to keep this trust, because once broken it was very hard to mend, and even if it was mended, the level of it would be much lesser than before.

After a somewhat peaceful sleep, I was woken by the sound of Nico di Angelo's voice.

"Thalia?"

My eyes shot open. "Nico! About time you IM'd back! Why weren't you answering any of my messages?"

"Sorry, looks like I owe you an apology. And I also need to talk to you. It's really important. Where are you now?"

"Well I'm with the Hunters but I guess I can get a break. Um… meet up at Starbucks?"

"Yeah okay, because I don't have that many drachmas," he emptied out his pockets as proof, "or any money so you gotta pay Hunter."

I faked a frown. "Always making me pay, literally."

He laughed. "Oh well, that's my job. Hades always makes Zeus pay."

"Actually, it's the other way around." I smirked.

"Oh right." He sighed. "I didn't answer because well… I couldn't find your brother, and you've had a lot of disappointments lately, I just didn't want to add to it."

Although disappointed at his failure, I couldn't help but feel a weight get off my shoulder because Nico didn't bring me down like all those other people. "That's okay."

"I gotta go, running outta drachmas!" he suddenly realized, "Bye, see you!"

"Bye." I waved my hand through the mist and cut through the message. I got up groaning, and took a quick shower. I changed to jeans and a black t-shirt but decided against the leather jacket. Then I put on some eyeliner, the usual dark outline around my electric-blue eyes. Just as I was about to leave the tent, I rubbed the eyeliner a little thinner and put on the necklace Annabeth had gotten me for my 'Endless Fifteenth' birthday.

"Lady Artemis?" I called into the moon goddess' tent.

"Yes, Thalia?"

"Nico di Angelo-"

"Yes you may go. But before you do, I want you to know something."

"Anything, my lady."

"You do know that I trust you far more than any other Hunter, correct?"

I did, but if I just said it like that I'd sound too proud. Artemis sensed my hesitance and laughed.

"Exactly what I mean. But do you know why?"

I shook my head.

"Because after Luke Castellan, you are not ready to face any disappointments and you will never feel the same way about anyone else. What I mean to say is, you won't take any risks in that field, and really I am just like you."

At this point, I was confused.

"I myself had fallen in love with Endymion but I put him to sleep forever so as to keep him away and not let love conquer my love for hunting."

Strangely, I perfectly understood her. "Yes my lady."

"Now you can leave."

I bowed to her and made my way to the city, grabbed a taxi and waited for Manhattan traffic to unleash its magnitude.

Artemis had the same situation as me, she too was vulnerable at a point, and she was immortal.

But she had overcome it, she did not let it overcome her life, and neither would I.

_Live the present, remember the past, and don't even think about the future._

Luke had told me once, and I was going to take his advice on that.


	4. Prophecy Strikes Again

Welcomed by Nico's warm smile, I sat down on a table right outside a very crowded Starbucks.

"Gods, it's crowded, why'd we have to meet here?" I asked Nico after taking a sip from my espresso.

He took a bite off his muffin. "We can't forget about monsters now can we? It's harder for them to attack with so many mortal eye witnesses."

"Being a half-blood sucks."

He chuckled, "Being a Demigod Hunter sucks more, I'd think so."

I raised my eyebrows and he just laughed more.

"Anyway, moving on to the more important things: what did you have to talk about?" I said.

He sighed. "The war's been over for only a few weeks or so, and trouble's at hand again."

"What? How?"

"Percy's gone missing." He stated.

I was so shocked all I could muster was a "But… how?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Nobody does. Last night he was at camp, this morning, he wasn't. And he didn't say anything to anyone. Not even Annabeth, she's going hysterical."

I felt a singe of sympathy, but then again as a Hunter I disapproved of this kind of love. Served her right, I guess. But I couldn't tell Nico that.

"So, you need to head to camp." Nico stated.  
>"Wait, me? Just me? You're not coming?"<p>

"Er… well… you know I'm not good at handling people at times of crisis… and err… Percy's a really touchy subject for her… I might make some stupid remark… and… piss her off…" he completely lost his composure.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Nico di Angelo, who laughs at death in the face, is scared to confront a mere daughter of Athena?"

"If you put it like that I sound like a wimp, so I'll go." Nico said. "But first, Imma finish my muffin."

Nico and I shadow-traveled to Long Island Sound but it drained a lot of his energy, so he told me to go up the hill first.

As I made my way up the hill, the pine tree came into view. Sometimes, I find it hard to believe that I had died, but been turned to a tree and brought back alive. I distinctly remembered my life as a tree, but it was just strange.

"Thalia!" greeted a familiar voice. I turned to see a smiling centaur in a wheelchair.

"Chiron, how are you?" I asked, just as happy as he was to see me.

"As good as I'll ever be, how are you?"

"Oh I'm good." I lied. Acting like everything was fine was perfectly normal. I refined the quality in the past three years.

Nico had come up by then. After some small talk with Chiron, Nico and I went to the arena, where Chiron informed Annabeth was.

Annabeth was sitting on the ground, knife in hand with a lonely and saddened look on her face. Her grey eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a tangled blonde mess. I remembered when I used to be like this. Lost, and utterly shattered without Luke. Well, at least Percy didn't betray Annabeth, not that we knew of, anyway.

In all despondency she didn't even notice us sitting on either side of her.

"Hey Annabeth." I said softly. I of all people would know what a critical situation this was.

As if out of a trance, her expression changed from blank to surprised. "Oh hey Thalia, when did you get here?"

"Nice to see you too, Annabeth." Nico muttered.

"Oh Nico, didn't see you there." Annabeth said facing Nico.

"See, I told you, you wouldn't screw up." I whispered to him.

"So, how've you been?" I asked Annabeth.

She buried her face in her hands and started crying. She was definitely not herself today. "Terrible, he's gone missing Thals…"

I patted her back gently. "There, there, it's alright, we'll find him."

"You were right Thalia," Annabeth said gaining equanimity, "love stinks. I shouldn't have done this."

"No one can fall in love on purpose, it just happens. You can't help it." I reassured her. "Besides, I made a mistake, you didn't. I'm pretty sure Percy will be back." I only believed half of what I said.

She nodded. "Crying wont help, I'll search for him."

"We'll help too." Nico volunteered. "'Cause in a dark tunnel you can always find light."

"Let's just hope it's not a train." I commented sarcastically but I instantly regretted it. "I mean, sure."

"I rubbed off on you." Nico whispered.

'I rubbed off on you too, didn't I?" I whispered back.

He smirked. "Well, Annabeth, I think you should go get a prophecy and then search for him. I'll look wherever I can, he's not dead, that I can be sure of."

"And we have this hunting trip across the north in a few days so I'll search for kelp head too." I got up. "I should get going back to Artemis."

"Yeah me too." Nico said, getting up. "To the Underworld, I mean."

Annabeth nodded grimly. "Thanks for being there for me. See you soon, I hope."

Nico and I made our ways downhill while Annabeth went to Rachel's cave. "Hey listen Thals, I can't tell you the entire thing, but I have a feeling you'll find your brother in the hunting trip."

"What?" I stood still.

"I can't tell you any more. I'm not even supposed to know, I found out things. I'm going to be in the Underworld for a pretty long time, I guess. Until things get balanced." Nico shuddered.

"Wait, does this have anything to do with the next Great Prophecy?"

"Err, yeah. It's started. But it has nothing to do with the Big Three particularly so, we're sort of safe."

I shook my head. "What if it's worse than Kronos?"

"Oh, it definitely will be. Dad's having problems and I have to help him out. Listen, you can't tell anyone about this. Can I have your word?"

I bit my lip. But secrets were pretty easy to keep for me. What I was worried about was Jason, if I found him, would he recognize me? How would things be? I honestly didn't want to think about it now. Future was something I tried my best not to think about." You have my word."


	5. Confusions

**A/N: Extremely sorry for the very late update. Next update in two weeks, max. I promise.**

I was lost in thought as I returned to the campsite. The Great Prophecy was at work, and this time it'd be worse than Kronos. Percy went missing, and apparently I would find my lost brother in the hunting trip.

"Thalia!" Phoebe approached me, "Lady Artemis has an important announcement. We must see her immediately."

"On it." We jogged up to Artemis' tent.

"Hunters!" Artemis said. "As some of you may know, the Great Prophecy is happening, and this time it is worse than the return of the Titans. The demigods must unite in order to defeat this enemy. Many old enemies are rising, as souls are not confined to Hades anymore. We must hunt down Lycaon, the king of wolves. But these wolves are unlike mine, we must be careful and head west." She turned to me. "Lieutenant, you have anything more to add?"

"Yes, I do actually." I couldn't tell them what Nico had told me, but I could twist things around a bit. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon is missing, and being a son of the Big Three, he needs to be found. While on this hunt, we have to search for him, if it's all right with you, My Lady."

"Ah, yes. The hero is missing. Of course. Now I understand Hera's plan. A dangerous gamble. The son of Poseidon, I have met before. He is not like other men, and Grace is a good demigod as well, I hope this goes according to plan." Artemis mused.

At first, I thought she meant Grace as in me, but a strange feeling crept over me- she was talking about Jason Grace, my brother.

**A/N: And that's the end. Thanks for sticking with me guys! I appreciate every single person who read this :)**


End file.
